Moon Babes- 30 day drabble challenge
by obessesiveturtle
Summary: 30 drabbles about two moon ladies being cuddly
1. Radio

_AN: Hey,hello- I'm kind of doing this to burn off some steam because I just love this couple so much- oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Don't expect anything to serious; I tend to write about things I think are funny or cute. Ramble ramble sorry_

* * *

_1978_

It was _hot._ It was also very, very, humid making breathing feel like a wave of warm Jello had forced its way into the lungs. The clinic's waiting room was literally damp from the perspiration of the crowd. It was a very busy day. Whether it be from heat exhaustion, dehydration, or a case of whatever the hell that new rash was, people were packed in tighter than they'd been all year. Hands down, it was the hottest day of the year. The doctor cursed her luck.

Eirin Yagokoro, usually cool headed and patient, was very snappy. Udongein had lost count of how many times she'd been scolded this morning after fourteen. Eirin brushed a moist silver strand of hair out of her eyes, and looked down at her clipboard willing herself to concentrate. She glanced up at her current patient, a middle aged woman with greying hair, and a patch of scarlet hives creeping up her neck.

"How long have you been exhibiting these symptoms?"

"Three days.."

"Right, and you said it started after your son caught it?"

"Yes."

"Ok, and how long have you been exhibiting these symptoms?"

"Um… I said three days." The woman's voice came out in an almost guilty tone. Eirin shook her head in attempt to clear her thoughts.

"Right, sorry I-" A blaring clamor interrupted her. There was a vociferous jumble of mixed voices, then it broke into song.

"_Hey-ey, baby! You know the future's looking brighter every morning when I get up. Don't be thinkin' 'bout what's not enough, now baby. Just be thinkin' 'bout what we got. Think of all my love, now. I'm gonna give it all I got."_ It was that** goddamn** radio again. Ever since Kaguya had won it off of Mokou there'd rarely been a moment of quiet where it wasn't on. Eirin felt a vein start pounding hard in her neck.

"Please, excuse me. I'll be right back." She said through gritted teeth. She stood up stiffly, and slid down the hall, out the door, across the yard, back in another door, down a second hall, and flung open her destination's door. A thin girl with black hair was lounging on a cream colored sofa. Her face was hidden by a magazine she was currently flipping through with a large heading reading '_10 HOT TIPS FOR LOOKING YOUR FOXIEST!'_ Eirin grumbled and took a step in."KAGUYA!" Her voice came out as merely a mumble in comparison to the blasting radio. She could practically feel her hearing deteriorating. "**KAGUYA!**" The girl didn't look up. Eirin took two more large strides over to the girl, and ripped the magazine away from her. Kaguya looked up, startled, and mouthed '_WHAT?' _Eirin stomped her foot on the floor and pointed to the bulky black radio on the table next to her. "IF YOU DON'T TURN THIS GODDAMN THING DOWN I'M GOING TO CHUCK IT OUT DAMN THE WINDOW, SO HELP ME!" Eirin had a feeling her muffled shouts failed to get her point across. But, surprisingly, Kaguya rolled her eyes and reached over to turn the radio down. Eirin sighed in relief as the volume was diminished to a pleasant level. "You're disturbing my clients." Kaguya rolled her eyes again.

"Well, _I_ live here. _They_ don't. I can do whatever I want." Kaguya's shrill voice cut through the thick air. Eirin sucked in her cheeks in annoyance (an unattractive trait she'd been so unlucky to pick up from Tewi.)

"Well, in case you've forgotten _I live here too._" She put her hands on her hips. "And in case you've also forgotten, _I'M RUNNING A BUISNESS!" _At this Kaguya got to her feet, and got up in Eirin's face as best as she could- on her toes due to the very large height gap.

"Oh, how _could _I forget? I mean you're only there 25 freaking hours a day. I mean, god forbid, you'd spend some time with _me_ for a change." Kaguya puffed out her cheeks (an unattractive trait she'd been so unlucky to pick up from Reisen.) Eirin stared back mouth agape and furious.

"I TAKE 3 DAYS OFF A WEEK JUST TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU!" The vein in Eirin's neck felt like it was going to burst. Kaguya opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, then hesitated.

"You.. really do that just for me?" She her gaze faltered for a second then went right back to match Eirin's.

"Of course I do!" Eirin couldn't force the creeping smile on her lips down as well as she'd liked.

"Oh.." Kaguya got off of her toes and stared at the ground. There was a moment of an awkward quiet as the song ended.

"_Baby! When you hold onto me! Hold on…"_ Kaguya's stare flickered up for a second then fixed itself on the floor again. She mumbled something.

"What?" Eirin leaned in closer to hear.

"I said I freaking love you, ok?" Kaguya looked up with an insane grin stretched across her face. Eirin laughed, and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too." Another song began playing. "By the way, I'm taking that thing away from you. You're too obnoxious." Kaguya's mouth fell open.

"_The hot summer night fell like a net. I've got to find my baby yet." _

"I am no- You are not!"

"_I need you to sooth my head. Turn my bluuuuuue heart to red." _

"Oh, yes I a-"

"_Doctor, doctor, give me the news! I've got a bad case of lovin' you!" _Both girls stared into each other's eyes. _"No pill's gonna cure my ill! I've got a baaaad case of lovin' you!"_ They burst out howling in laughter.

_1979_

"Doctor, doctor!"

_1984_

"Give me the news!"

_1988_

"I've got a bad case-"

_1991_

"Of lovin' you!"

_1997_

"No pills gonna cure my ill!"

_2004_

"I've got a bad case of looooovinnnnnn-"

_2009_

"-yoooooooooooooooooooooooooou !"

_2013_

"Oh my god, Kaguya! I get it! I love you too! Please, you've got it stuck in my head again."


	2. 3 AM

Kaguya rolled over and grumbled. Then, she rolled over again, and again. _Dammit_. She got up out of her futon, and stormed out of her room. It was late- er, early. A clock on the wall read 3:42. The clinic was completely silent for the first time all day. Kaguya made her way down the hall; thick shadows spilled onto the floorboards. She was nearly entirely blinded by the darkness, but by now she'd memorized every inch of Eientei. Her feet carried her instinctively on. She came to a halt in front of a closed wooden door, and slid it open. Inside was a comfortably small room with a single large overstuffed futon in the center; nuzzled up in its blankets lay a sleeping Tewi Inaba. Her wavy brown hair lay in disarray across her face and pillow. Kaguya slid in, and delivered a sharp kick to the sleeping girl. She shot up yelping.

"OW! What the heeeeeeeellllll?" She squinted up through the darkness, attempting to make out who'd woken her. "Shit, Kaguya, be a little gentler."

"Come on. Get up." Kaguya hissed. The girl grumbled and got to her feet. Together they silently made their way back. Kaguya slid back into her own futon, and made room for Tewi, who snuggled up in it, and almost immediately was out cold. Kaguya let out a sigh of relief, and buried her face in the girl's hair. She'd always had trouble sleeping alone. The night allowed for the thoughts she'd rather keep down come bubbling up to the top of her mind. By now, Reisen and Tewi had become accustomed to being kidnapped by Kaguya without protest. Her stomach gave an uneasy churn, and she pulled Tewi in. Tonight was one of those nights where Eirin was up late again working. An unfortunate falling accident assured that. So, the doctor was going to be out of bed all night- bustling around between her office, her pharmacy's supply room, and the patient's bed. Kaguya sighed, and attempted to push down a bang that went through her heart. She wrapped her arms more tightly around Tewi, and forced herself into a light dreamless sleep.


	3. Bunny

Her ears were long and white,

and her purple hair was soft and smooth.

Many men flirted with her, attempting to get a bite

but, she'd never be that crude.

It was nearing 8PM at Eientei.

The suns beams were no longer pink.

The clinic had closed for another day.

After all that rushing and working she finally had time to think.

Smells from the kitchen wafted in her direction.

Tewi had obviously started dinner.

The small girl's cooking wasn't fawned over with much affection.

Whenever she baked people suspiciously became thinner.

But, Reisen sat down at the table regardless.

Tewi noticed and smiled making her big teeth flash.

The girl put a plate down in front of Reisen, it was chunky and colorless.

Reisen took a bite, and nearly choking, realized it tasted an awful lot like ash.

But, before Tewi could notice, from far away, there was a moan.

Both pairs of rabbit ears twitched and turned.

The two girls turned scarlet realizing what made the groan.

Reisen's empty stomach gave a single heave and churned.

Tewi made a nervous chuckle attempting to hide her fear.

She reached over, and gave Reisen's arm a light touch.

"They're doing it again. Let's get out of here."

Rabbit ears pick up just too much.


	4. The Princess- Part 1

Eirin inhaled deeply. It seemed she wasn't getting enough oxygen. _Relax._ She let out the breath though her nose, and straightened up. Eirin reached out, and opened the enormous marble door in her way. It let out a groan of protest as she stepped through.

"…there will be no more of it. Do I make myself clear?" Behind the colossal slate of white was long room gaudily furnished. It seemed the decorator decided to use only the most expensive materials, regardless of how ill fitted they were together as a whole. Adjacent to where Eirin was standing were three grand thrones, each of which was probably worth more money than the entire region had for food three times over. Only one of the thrones was taken; a thin cruel looking woman with slanted eyes, and hair twisted up in several uncomfortable buns was sitting on the leftmost one of the three. She was snarling at another girl standing in front of her. Eirin didn't have to see the girl's face to know who she was. Her long thin jet black hair was wrapped up in a style resembling a very tight maiko, and decorated with exquisitely breathtaking chains and jewels. The princess. The woman looked away from the girl, and focused her eyes on Eirin. "Ah, yes. Right on time as expected." Though her face had relaxed from its snarl, her eyes remained as cold as ever. Eirin bowed as low as her back would allow her without tumbling forward. When she straightened herself back up, she saw the princess had turned around, and too had fixed her eyes on her. Eirin allowed herself as to be so bold as to glance up directly into the princess's brown-raspberry eyes. They flashed as the girl noticed. Eirin immediately shot her eyes back down to a more respectable position on the ground. "Kaguya, this will be your new body guard. I will **not** be having you complain again. She's finest archer in Lunarian history, and not to mention the cleverest doctor on this entire rock; I'm sure she'll be perfectly capable of taking care of even you." Kaguya took her eyes off of Eirin, and swung back around to face the woman.

"Mother, I've told you I-"

"Enough, you **brat**. Get out of my sight." She put her face in her hand, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. With the other hand, she waved Kaguya off. "Yagokoro, take her to her room." Eirin bowed low again, reopened the marble door, and took a step to the side so Kaguya could pass though. The princess gave a single dark glance at her mother, then stormed out the door.


	5. Bed

Eirin woke up with a start. She sat up in her futon, and attempted to catch her breath. She wasn't sure exactly what she'd just dreamed about, but she knew it wasn't pleasant. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. She glanced over and saw Kaguya laying there next to her. Her eyes were as equally filled with sleep as they were concern. Eirin regretted sitting up so suddenly. She'd no doubtingly jostled her awake in the movement, as Kaguya nearly always fell asleep with one arm draped across the doctor's chest and managed to snuggle her way practically on top of her in her sleep. Eirin gave a wave, as if she were attempting to fan off any worries Kaguya had, and cuddled back up with her. She slipped on arm below Kaguya's waist, and used her other hand to take Kaguya's that'd almost instinctively fell across her chest. Kaguya yawned, and buried her face in the crook of Eirin's neck. She felt goosebumps spring up as Kaguya's moist warm breath blew on her skin. Eirin smiled, and rested her head against Kaguya's. She slipped the hand around her waist under Kaguya's baggy pajama shirt, and began tracing patterns on her back. For a very long time they laid there silently, listening to each other breathe; the only other noise was the chirping of crickets outside their window. Eirin began to slip back to sleep, when Kaguya made an abrupt move that startled her. Kaguya pulled her hand out of Eirin's, placed her palm flat on Eirin's chest, and patted it.

"Boobs."


	6. Teeth

"Well.. love.."

"Hhat?"

"It seems.."

"Mm?"

"The way your jaw has been warped with the impact.. upon healing the teeth most likely won't grow back straight."

"Eiwin-"

"And well.."

"Eiwin-"

"I think you're going to need braces. I mean of course for a much shorter period than others would, but still.." Eirin looked up from the X-ray sheet she had in her hand. Across from her a very puffy faced Kaguya sat clenching a blood soaked towel to her mouth attempting to mop up some of the scarlet. Kaguya shook her head vehemently.

"HEWW NO!"

"It'll only be for a week or two.."

"NO!"

"Kaguya!"

"I TAID NO!" Kaguya got to her feet, and threw the dripping towel on the floor; a steady stream of blood immediately began pouring down her chin. Eirin got up and cupped her gushing face. She ran a hand through Kaguya's singed hair.

"Love, please! I won't care what you look like!"

"Werr I do! Hhat if I bweak it agaim? Wirr it grow back wight?"

"Kaguya I'm not letting you do that!" Eirin protested. Kaguya made a gurgling noise. "It will be more trouble than it's worth! Please, just let me-" Kaguya shook herself out of the woman's grasp and stormed out of the room, and outside. Nearly as soon as she stepped off the wooden porch she was in the air; flying towards the human village nearby. In nearly half the time it would've taken her regularly, she was there. She touched back down just outside the small gate that was the unofficial entrance, and rubbed her hand along her deformed chin. The blood was slowing. No doubt the healing was in full gear now. She'd only have an hour or two before the entire jaw completely regrew. She stomped inside earning the gaze of everybody in her path. Every villager she encountered stopped in their tracks and gawked. A few mothers pushed their children behind them at the sight of her. Needless to say, she didn't have a very good reputation here ever since that oxcart accident back 8 years ago. Kaguya shrugged it off, and went directly towards the school, a small old building near the center of town. As she came upon it, she crashed the doors open. Everybody inside jumped. Keine stood nearest to Kaguya in the front of the room mouth agape. Kaguya saw her eyes glance several times between the blood and the flabbergasted children sitting in the desks.

"Can I-"

"Hhere's Mokou?" Kaguya gurgled. Keine blinked a few times. It seemed as though she was lost for words. "Hhere's your gobbamn wom'n?" Keine swallowed hard.

"I-I'm.. Kaguya, please, the children-"

"YOUR WIBE!" Kaguya's volume made a few of the children flinch back. "HHERE'S YOUR GOBBAMN WIBE?" A small spray of blood hit the floor. Keine glanced at the children, then very suddenly dragged Kaguya back outside. She shut the door behind them, and spun around facing Kaguya.

"Are you insane?! What if you just scarred them for life?!"

"Libben, Cow," Kaguya spat a mouthful of blood on the ground. "Jubt terr me hhere 'he ib, anb I'rr go." Keine furrowed her brow at the name.

"Why do you-"

"**HEY**!" A voice near them cut of Keine midsentence. Mokou came practically running up. She took a step between the two. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Kaguya made noise that sounded like a bubbling sigh.

"I neeb you to punth me," She pointed to her jaw, "In da face." Mokou's jaw fell open, and curled in a very small smirk.

"What?"

"Are you beaf?" She made another gesture to her jaw, and tilted her head up. "Juff punth me."

"Listen, I don't care what you're doing. I killed you today. I won. Don't try to cheat out of it."

"Mo, ok I goddit you wom. Mow, juff punth me." Kaguya tilted her head even further up. Her neck was completely drenched in blood. Mokou scoffed. Keine attempted to squeeze between the two.

"Please, don't start a fight here!" Her small voice called out. Kaguya gave her a shove out of the way, and she was pushed back slightly.

"Juff bo it!"

"Whatever, ok." Mokou curled her fist back, and shot it forward. For a moment, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Mokou's knuckles shot forward on a direct path towards Kaguya's chin, but nearly halfway, in a blur of navy blue, Keine's head flung itself in the way. Mokou's fist collided dead on with the girl's nose; there was a sickening snap, then blood spurted from it. Time started to flow normally again in the same instant Keine, flung back with the force, toppled on top of Kaguya. Both girls yelped as they landed. Mokou stood over them, fist still raised, and wide eyed. "Keine!" She collapsed to her knees, and pulled her up to cradle her in her lap. "Keine, Keine, Keine, I'm so sorry, honey! Oh, my god! Keine, I'm so sorry!" She pulled her white sleeve over her hand, and wiped at the blood streaming from her nose. "I'm sooo sorry!" She cooed. Keine forced out a laugh, but her eyes had already begun overflowing with tears.

"It's ok."

"What the hell is going on here!?" Eirin's unmistakable deep voice loomed over them. She appeared at Kaguya's side in an instant; her eye's blazing with fury landed on Mokou. "What the **hell** is going on?!" Mokou looked up from Keine to meet the doctor's flaming gaze. She wilted slightly under it.

"I was just.. attempting to hit your-" Her voice came out quieter than she'd hoped. Eirin was absolutely terrifying when she was mad, and eyes were burning a hole straight through her. Kaguya sat up, and rubbed her cheek again. She felt a jolt of panic as she felt half of the bone had already grown back.

"Eiwin, I'll tee you back at da houde." She sprang to her feet, and was gone impossibly fast. Eirin stared after her for a moment fuming, then looked back at Mokou.

* * *

"Dewi!"

"What?" Tewi looked up from the group of rabbits she was currently feeding. She cringed slightly at the sight of the bloody mess that was Kaguya. The entire front of her shirt and some parts of her dress were completely red.

"Bo you remember dat time Reiten ade your spetial icecweam dat dhey only shell once a yeaw?"

"Yeah?" The girl's face noticeably darkened. Her and Reisen hadn't spoken for days after that.

"Werr, I lieb. It wash actuarry me dhat ate it." Tewi sprang to her feet.

"WHAT?"

"Donta wanna kick me in da fashe?"

"YES!" Tewi's face was nearly purple with fury. Kaguya tilted her chin up.


	7. Keeps the Doctor Away

Kaguya made a face and said, "I don't eat apples."


	8. Forever

She wasn't going to tell her, of course. At least not until it was all said and done. She'd no doubt object, but there was no way Eirin was going to let her suffer alone. So, late at night she'd work on recreating it to avoid suspicion. She'd say she was busy with a patient. When in reality she was cooped up in her office shuffling through her old crumpled notes and mixing chemicals. On the night the elixir was finished she cried. Not over herself, but in fear of how Kaguya would react when she found out Eirin cured herself of death too.

"YOU IDIOT!" Tears flowed out of her raspberry eyes. "YOU- MORON!"

"I HAD TO!" Eirin was trembling head to toe. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Kaguya's voice seemed to reach a frequency only dogs should be able to hear.

"KAGUYA! PLEASE!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? THIS IS HELL! THIS IS FUCKING HELL!"

"WELL, MY LIFE WOULD BE HELL WITHOUT YOU! I'D LIKE TO THINK YOURS WOULD BE WITHOUT ME! I DON'T CARE OK? AS LONG AS I'M WITH YOU I'LL BE HAPPY!" Eirin's voice quivered uncontrollably. Kaguya let out a choked sob, and fell to her knees.

"Eirin.." Her voice came out in barely a whisper. Eirin got down on her knees next to Kaguya, and wrapped her arms around her. She buried her face in her long black hair, and wept.


	9. July

It was their first time being in America. In short it was loud and hot. It was late July after all, but they weren't used to it being this _humid_. Eirin tugged on her collar attempting to let some air in. The dress she was wearing wasn't very breathable. The dress she was in wasn't what she'd usually be comfortable wearing, but _these humans _had such weird taste. It was a black, knee length, polka dotted, little thing. As mentioned before, it didn't breathe well. Eirin had dyed her hair a temporary light brown, and tied it up so it looked shorter shorter than it actually was. Though taking all these precautions, she still managed to stand out. After all she was over 6 feet tall. Kaguya had a slightly easier time blending in. She wore a floppy hat, a particularly big pair of sunglasses, and breezy orange printed sun dress.

So far they'd managed to go a very long time without holding hands. Humans didn't like that. Humans had a problem with women like that. It was awkward at first, they were so used to it, but eventually managed to get by with light "accidental" nudges. Those didn't draw too much attention in a crowd like this. People were dotted everywhere in the horizon on colorful picnic blankets eating and drinking. Some were standing and looking up in the sky holding their hands up as a type of visor in an attempt to keep the sun out of their eyes. There was a sense of excited nervousness that had set over the entire region. Everybody was waiting. With every glance of their watch they'd feel a jolt of giddiness upon realization that it was almost here. It was almost going to happen.

Kaguya gave Eirin a nudge, and lifted up her floppy hat so she could get a good look at the woman's face.

"I think they're about to start."

"Yeah.." Eirin sighed through her nose, and wrapped an arm around Kaguya's shoulder. She held her there for a moment, feeling her warmth press against her, then let go. As if on cue a murmur of silence echoed throughout the crowd, and everybody went silent. Eirin and Kaguya held their breath. Their gazes went up to the sky.

There was a low rumble of something not too far off. Something in the distance began rising. A monochromic cigarette looking thing with a tail of fire and trailing behind it came into sight. It hovered in the air for a moment, as if willing itself to press on, then took off into the sky. A thin line of smoke was left in the air as it disappeared. Eirin and Kaguya let out their breaths simultaneously as the crowd erupted in an Earth shattering applause. A group of three small children ran by the two women. Each child was sporting an American flag, and an ugly green mask with bulgy eyes.

"LET'S SEE THOSE COMMIES BEAT THIS!"

They dashed by giggling, leaving Eirin and Kaguya in silence. Kaguya adjusted her hat again to look at Eirin.

"Idiots."


	10. The Princess- Part 2

Eirin was practically jogging to keep up with her. At each abrupt turn though the winding halls she seemed to pick up pace. The corridors were completely silent save for their footsteps. Kaguya didn't seem very keen to strike up conversation, so Eirin remained quiet. At long last they came to a door at the dead end of a particularly long hallway, and Kaguya stopped so suddenly her shoes screeched on the floor. She pulled a key out, and shoved it the lock as if she were stabbing someone. Then, yanked it out, and put it away again. She reached for the doorknob, and paused. Eirin could feel Kaguya's eyes peaking at her though a veil of black hair on the side of her face. She hesitated for a moment, completely still, then twisted the knob, and threw herself inside. Eirin followed at her heels like a dog. Kaguya continued a few steps in, then called over her shoulder sternly,

"Lock it." Eirin gave a polite bow, and did as she was told. Kaguya stopped, still facing away from her, then pointed at another, much smaller, door on the opposite wall. "Your quarters. I expect you to be up by five." Eirin raised an eyebrow. She'd not expected her room to share a door with the princess's. Kaguya noticed her silence, and glanced back at her. "All your belongings are already there."

"Thank you, my lady." Eirin bowed. Kaguya began making her way across the room to a third door.

"I'm going to take a bath." She suddenly went ridged, and froze in place. Kaguya spun around on her heels glaring. "Aren't you going to ask to run it?" Eirin stared at her wide eyed.

"Pardon me, my lady. I thought you'd be capable of turning the faucet on by yourself." Eirin gave a stiff bow. Kaguya's mouth fell open; she seemed at loss for words. Eirin straightened herself up, and took two steps forward before Kaguya's hand shot out signaling her to stop.

"Forget it." She hesitated, then reached up, and began taking the chains and jewels from her hair. "Get one of my silk handkerchiefs from over there, and wrap these up." Eirin did as she was told, and delicately took the precious valuables, careful as to not touch them- lord knows how long she'd had them in. Hair pieces were a very personal item. With hair done up like hers, with wax combed through it, it was meant to stay in place for days on end only to be washed out when it became too dirty. The small decorations were as intimate as underwear. Eirin handled them with the utmost care. Once they were all out, Kaguya tugged her hair out of place. It fell in hard awkward strips as the wax was jostled from its original shape. Kaguya closed her let out a noise of content from deep in her throat as it landed on her shoulders. She stayed still for a moment, then came out of whatever daze she'd slipped into, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Eirin waited until she heard the lock click behind her. Then she took the moment alone to take in the room. It was an awkward light yellow color that looked almost dirty. On one wall there was a large circular bed with a white lace canopy draping around it. On the other wall there was a wooden vanity, its entire surface was covered in a variety of jewelry, hair pieces, silk ties, and lace bows. The floor was an odd slightly reflective material that looked like foggy water duplicating the room from below. On the ceiling hung a single glass chandelier with tiny crystals dangling from it like icicles. Overall, Eirin decided, the room wasn't too cozy. It made her feel on edge. The sound of running water jostled her out of her thoughts._ So, the princess decided to run her bath herself_. Eirin walked across the room towards the door that lead to her quarters, and peaked in preparing for the worst. She creaked it open, and peered in. It was too dark to see, so she flicked on a light switch she felt for on the wall. The room filled with a yellow tint. It was small, as she'd expected, but in far better condition than she'd anticipated. There was a queen sized bed with a quilted brown sheet, a white dresser, two large overstuffed chairs, and in the center of her room were her bags filled with her belongings. She nodded to herself, and slipped inside to unpack.

She finished just as she heard the bathroom door opened. Eirin slipped back into Kaguya's room to see her stepping out of the bathroom with steam pooling out around her. Eirin noted the pink robe she was in, and averted her eyes. Kaguya either didn't notice or didn't care. She slipped out of her robe, and began dressing in her pajamas.

"Yagokoro."

"Yes, my lady?" Eirin glanced up slightly, and caught a glimpse of the princess pulling on a long magenta sleep shirt with her back to her. She felt something twist in her stomach as she saw the girl's spine and ribs protruding from her extremely thin figure.

"Hang up my robe." Kaguya shifted the shirt all the way on, and extended a hand grasping the robe.


	11. Yagokoro

It was a simple gesture.

Plain and sweet.

Although there was an enormous amount of nervous pressure,

she didn't back down under the heat.

So Eirin prepared a quick dish.

One of the favorites of her lover.

Rice accompanied by fish.

It couldn't have taken that long, but each second made her suffer.

They sat eating and talking, as the norm.

Eirin laughed and smiled on cue.

But, the excitement in her stomach made the butterflies swarm.

With each passing second her blush grew.

"Kaguya," She said.

"Mm?" Kaguya mumbled as she looked up.

Eirin took her hand and went even more red.

She reached up and gave Kaguya's face a loving cup.

"Love, I-" Her gaze remained unbroken.

Kaguya's eyes widened, and her cheeks nearly burst into flame.

Eirin tried to finish, but her mouth just stupidly hung open.

Kaguya gave a shy giggle and said, "Yes. On one condition, I'm taking your last name."


	12. Master

Reisen was the only one in the clinic this morning. Eirin and Kaguya had gone down to the human village for groceries- which could either go extremely well or extremely bad. If Kaguya came back laughing and gloating, it'd be a good day. It would mean that she'd come across Mokou during the trip, and managed to kick her ass. On the other side, if Kaguya came back with an ash covered face with half her hair missing, Reisen would no doubt have a horrible day dealing with the temper tantrums that'd be thrown. Tewi was God knows where. Never a good sign- Reisen liked to keep an eye on her. Whenever Tewi disappeared she'd be up to some mischief of one kind or another. Reisen was just praying that whatever prank Tewi was planning wasn't going to be aimed at her. She planned on keeping her eyes peeled and staying alert so that little shit couldn't pull something on her.

It was a quiet morning. Spring had managed to actually have a beautiful yesterday, but, unfortunately, it looked as if it might rain today. Reisen stuck her head out a window and glanced at the approaching storm clouds. She hoped that her master had at least managed to bring an umbrella. A chilled wind blew at her face. Without warning the wind gusted and sprayed her face with small raindrops. Reisen grumbled, and closed the window. She wondered if it'd storm.

Reisen wandered through the clinic doing her chores lost in thought about abstract topics. She reached the kitchen, and made a face at the mess on the table. They'd had pancakes for breakfast. Reisen had left the table early to change her shirt after Tewi had managed to "accidentally" miss her mouth, and fling syrup right onto Reisen's top. Every single last dish was still on the table. It'd been Kaguya's turn to clean up (which of course she never did.) Reisen sighed, and began picking up the dirty plates. She managed to stack up the plates in a type of wobbly column in attempt to shorten the number of trips she had to make to the sink.

**BOOM**

Reisen jumped. An enormous crash of thunder cracked overhead. Reisen sighed as she put the dishes down. She looked down and groaned. She'd gotten food on her shirt when she jumped. Reisen made her way to go change again sulking. Once she'd put on a clean shirt she stared at the stained one in her hand. If she didn't wash it soon it'd never come out, but she felt guilty just washing it alone. So Reisen made her way through the bedrooms collecting dirty clothes on the floor. Tewi's room was filthy, like always. Reisen grabbed a few garments on the floor, and made her way to Eirin and Kaguya's room. She slid the door open, and slipped inside. There were a few piles of clothes that she began collecting. She tucked Kaguya's skirt under her arm, reached down for another garment, and froze. Her hand came into contact with something that didn't feel like the rest of the cotton clothes she'd been picking up. She looked down, and her mouth fell open. In her hand was a black leather corset covered in chains and with two large sections cut out of it where the breasts would be. Reisen turned red, and dropped it on the floor. One of the chains hit something hard on the ground with a _clank_. Reisen nervously nudged it aside to see what it'd landed on. There, amidst the pile was a horse whip. Reisen yelped out loud, and scurried out of the room.

_Why do they have to be so kinky?_


	13. Help me, Eirin

"Help me, Eirinnnnnn…" Kaguya's unmistakable whiney voice called from their bedroom down the hall. Eirin's eyebrow twitched. It'd been a long day. A very- long- day. She gave a huff through her nose, and continued scribbling down her notes. She'd had just about enough of everyone today. First, Reisen broke her leg. Before she had any time to catch her breath after mending it, that stupid human girl came in screaming her head off. Once she'd taken care of her, as she was on her way back to her office to finish three days of paperwork, about ten school boys burst in sobbing about something. As soon as she'd managed to calm them down, Mokou showed up, and started a fist fight in her waiting room with Kaguya. Eirin growled at the memory, and attempted to push it back. _Notes, right._ She stared down at her handwriting in front of her, but it just looked like scribbles. She may has well been doodling on it.

"Eiiiirrriiinnnn…" Kaguya called again. Eirin ran a frustrated hand through her silver hair. There was a knock on her door.

"Maste-"

"**What?**" Eirin barked. Reisen, who was standing in the door frame, flinched back.

"Kaguya wants you."

"No really, Udongein? I hadn't realized." Her voice came out like acid. Reisen shuffled on the spot.

"Please forgive me.."

"Udonge, since you're here-"

"EIRIN!" Kaguya's whine from down the hall turned more demanding. Eirin let out a noise from deep in her throat, and got to her feet. She stormed straight past Reisen, and down the hall. Eirin flung open the bedroom door.

"**WHAT**- I- oh-" Eirin's blue eyes went wide. Kaguya was sitting Indian style with folded arms on their futon. Her face was puffed out in an annoyed pout that was tinting her cheeks a deep pink. What's more- she was butt naked. Eirin's stature faltered. She stood in the door frame gawking.

"It _took you long enough_! Close the damn door, the rabbits are going to see."


	14. Go Team

This was embarrassing. No, wait, humiliating. Eirin, Reisen, and Tewi stood in a single file line shoulder to shoulder. Each of them had their hair tied back tightly, and they were wearing old faded loose clothing. Kaguya was pacing in front of them, she was too wearing scruffy clothes, but her long black hair was still hanging free.

"Now, if we're going to win, we need to practice."

"Why are you telling us this? You're the one here who's the most out of shape." Tewi called at her. "I mean when was the last time you ran three more than three feet?"

"ONE MORE CRACK LIKE THAT, AND YOU'RE OFF THE TEAM!" Kaguya bent over to become eye level with the brunette rabbit. Tewi rolled her eyes.

"Kaguya, do we really have to do this? You get kind of- competitive.." Reisen nearly whispered the last word. Kaguya straightened back up again, and looked Reisen dead in the eye.

"That's loser talk. We're winners." She held on hand out above her head. "GO TEAM EIENTEI!" The three girls in line simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"She's right. You're going to do that thing again where you get super fired up about something, then one third of the way in, you'll just completely lose interest." Eirin said. Kaguya pouted.

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am, but-"

"Fine!" Kaguya suddenly shouted. "If you guys are too scared to play in a little soccer game, I'll take on everybody myself. And, I'll win! And, none of your loser asses are gonna get any pity from me!" Kaguya spun around on her heels, and began storming away.

Eirin, Reisen, and Tewi exchanged guilty glances. They broke out in a jog attempting to catch up with her.

_Go Team Eientei._


	15. Chess

Kaguya let out a noise that sounded nothing short of a growl. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Eirin gave a small chuckle. She hovered her hand over the board, shifting it left and right. Kaguya's eyes were glued to it. She had a terrible poker face. Pinched between Eirin's long fingers was a small figurine- a black horse. Her favorite piece was the knight after all. Kaguya's was the bishop. Unfortunately for her though, Eirin had already taken out both. Kaguya was basically paralyzed.

Beside the perfectly square checkered board in front of them were their "prisoners of war" as Kaguya liked to call them when Reisen wasn't in the room. Eirin had basically Kaguya's entire team, save for her king, three pawns, and a rook. Kaguya, on the other hand, had only one of Eirin's bishops and the majority of her pawns.

Eirin levitated her hand over a black space. Kaguya's eyes narrowed; she began chewing on her lip. Eirin took her hand back, and moved it over a white square a few spaces away. Kaguya's lips curled into a small smirk. Eirin gave a small sigh. This was just too easy. She once again moved her hand back to the black space, and put her knight on it. Kaguya groaned.

"Check mate."

"WHERE? THAT'S ONLY A CHECK! SEE- IF I MOVE MY GUY LIKE THIS-"

"With my bishop."

"Then- IF I MOVE HIM HE- I MEAN HERE!"

"That's where you were before." Eirin's voice came out like honey. Kaguya whimpered.

"You and your freaking knights. I swear." Kaguya folded her arms, and puffed out her cheeks. Eirin laughed and leaned over the board to peck Kaguya's lips.

"You know the deal." Eirin smirked. Kaguya looked away.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, winner gets to be master."

"You sound almost disappointed!"


	16. Over the counter

"Right, that'll be- oh" Eirin looked up from the clipboard in front of her face as a pair of arms snaked around her waist. She was presently standing behind the counter in her waiting room addressing the patient she'd just treated. She peaked over her shoulder to see a head of straight black hair. "Kaguya, can you wait a moment please?" The arms tightened around her. Eirin sighed through her nose, and looked back towards her patient, a younger man with short curly brown hair and thick eyebrows that raised at the sight of the limps entangling Eirin's torso. "Forgive me, sir. Where was I, oh, your bill." Eirin tore a piece of paper away from the board and slipped it to the man over the counter. His eyes remained fixed on Kaguya's face that was half visible from behind the doctor as he took it. Eirin noticed and clicked her tongue. "She's spoken for."


	17. Eiririn

"Eiiiiiiiiiririn!" Kaguya raised her hands and laughed hard. By the time she was done, tears were trailing down her flushed cheeks. Eirin looked down at her. She was sprawled out on the back porch with Reisen fast asleep on her chest. The rabbit let out a soft snore, and tightened her grip on Kaguya's shirt. Eirin sighed, and took in the warm sweet summer air. It was too late for this.

"Kaguya, please tell me you haven't been-"

"_Pshaaaaaaaw_! Course not!" Kaguya nearly shouted. Reisen surprisingly didn't even flinch. Eirin began rubbing her temples. Kaguya was a very loud drunk. She was tired, and wanted to go to bed. Unfortunately for her, though, it no longer looked like that was possible.

"Kaguya, get inside."

"N' who's gonna see me out here! Pshhhaawww!" Kaguya began violently waving the arm that Reisen wasn't weighing down.

"Please, Kaguya, I'm tired. If I leave you out here you're going to find another ox cart and-"

"EIRIRIN!" Kaguya nearly screamed, her shrill voice echoed against the bamboo trees nearby. "Eiririn, I've gotta question for ya- I gotta question for ya." Eirin narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"You gotta teach me how to- pshh.." Kaguya broke out into another giggling fit. She attempted to finish while gasping for air, "You gotta- you- teach me- Eiririn, teach me how to moonwalk!"

"Oh, good lord. This again?"

"TEACH ME HOW TO MOONWALK!" Kaguya reached her arm out, and grabbed one of Eirin's ankles. Eirin shook it off.

"Get inside."

"MOONWALK!"

"INSIDE!" Eirin stomped her foot, and pointed towards the door. Kaguya vaguely acknowledged it, and started giggling again.

"Who's that one guy that does it really good?"

"Kaguya-"

"PShhaaw.."

"Kaguyaa.." Eirin's voice cracked into a whine. "Don't make me carry you." Kaguya started giggling again.

"Oh, baby love buckets coo coo catchu." Kaguya began yowling a song she'd apparently just made up. Eirin groaned and crouched down attempting to pry Reisen off. Kaguya whined, and pulled the rabbit in closer. Eirin attempted to loosen her grip, but Kaguya only tightened it. "Reisen is my bunny business meeting ex-ex-ecutive!" Eirin gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine.." She slumped back inside, and moments later reemerged with an armful of pillows, and a large quilted blanket. "We're going to get sick out here."

"You're a frumpin' doctor."

"I know.." Eirin shoved a pillow under Kaguya's head, and placed one under her own. She draped the blanket over the three of them, and nuzzled up on the side of Kaguya Reisen wasn't on. She buried her face in her neck, and inhaled her scent.

"You reek of alcohol, love."

"Mmm no."

"Go sleep." Her eyelids already felt as if they weighed five pounds each.

"Mmm, Eiririn..?"

"What?"

"Mmmoonwalk."


	18. Warmth

They sat bundled up in their futon. The only audible noise was the patter of rain on the windowsill. It was a disgusting fall day- wet and cold. It was as equally chilled inside as out. The heater was broken. Their warm breaths were visible in the air. Eirin's arm pulled Kaguya closer to her. She held her there for a moment, taking in as much as she could, then relaxed. Kaguya let out a quiet giggle that formed into a thin cloud in front of her face.


	19. Mother

She wasn't the motherly type.

When Tewi managed to turn her hair green, she screamed at her until seemingly all the blood in her body had rushed to her face, and her knees were buckling and trembling with fury. She'd never come so close to turning her into rabbit stew in her life.

She wasn't nearly mature enough.

When Eirin was working late, instead of being proud to be with a woman so determined and hardworking, she'd sit up grumbling about how horrible Eirin was for making her feel so lonely.

She wasn't empathetic.

One of her favorite things to do while bickering with Mokou was to bring up her late father. It was possibly the lowest move she could think of.

"Such an old grubby man he was..." She'd sneer. "Filthier than dirt, and never had a chance in hell."

She was unkind.

Every night Eirin was working late, without fail, she'd drag either Reisen or Tewi out of bed just so she'd be more comfortable. She would kick them awake in their futons and whine until they got up.

She was selfish.

She'd thank whatever high power bothered to listen that Eirin was with her. Even though it she still felt a pang of guilt over what had happened, she couldn't be happier.

She wasn't the motherly type.

Even on nights she would wake from a dream of a tall little girl.

Even when she'd bump into Keine leading a group of children on a walk through the woods, and her eyes would inevitably fall on that blue eyed girl with the broad shoulders.

Even when she would bury her face in between Tewi's two ears and listen to her breathe.

Even when she would see Eirin gently backing a patient in labor into a wheelchair to wheel her off to the delivery room.

Even when she'd allow a desperate bubble of longing to float up to her level of consciousness.

She wasn't the motherly type.


	20. Rapunzel

Eirin sucked in a breath and held it. There was the sound of something snipping followed by a low thud. Immediately her head felt twenty pounds lighter. She begrudgingly looked over her shoulder, and for the first time in over a century didn't see silver. Reisen's face appeared behind her grinning.

"It's done. You look nice." Reisen let out a sort of chuckle. "Feel any lighter?" Eirin uncharacteristically stuck out her lip in a pout.

"I liked it the way it was."

"You know the deal." Kaguya appeared at her side, and scooped the rope of hair off the ground. "Once it touches the floor, it gets cut."

"I know, I know.." Eirin ran a hand through her hair. It felt thin and puffier than she liked. Kaguya noticed the sour look forming on her face, and delivered a quick peck on her cheek.

"Oh, Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" She cried. Eirin's face broke into a smile.

"Shut up."


	21. The Princess- Part 3

Eirin woke to the sounds or arguing in the other room. She sat up and was momently disorientated. It was her first night here, the room was still foreign to her. She grasped around blindly in the dark attempting to find a light switch.

Something shattered in the other room. Eirin jumped up and stumbled her way in the dark to the door forcing her eyes to focus through the weightless veil of black that was pressed up against them. She creaked open the door and was met with the dim light of a small lamp. Two figures were visible. Eirin reached for her bow.

"I've had just about enough of you. You're a lady. **Act like one**." Eirin froze, that voice was unmistakable. There was silence. "You're so ungrateful, I cannot stand it."

"Go to hell."

"**EXCUSE ME**?" There was silence again. "How _dare_ you talk to me like that you filthy little swine?" Eirin heard someone move. The taller figure took a step forward and raised its hand as if it were about to strike the other. Eirin moved without thinking. There was the hiss of her arrow as it was shot from the bow, then a scream. Another light was flicked on, and the room came into view.

Kaguya had her hand on the switch of the lamp that'd just turned on. Her mouth was agape, and her eyes were wide. Her mother was standing near her, one arm raised. The sleeve of said raised arm had been pinned to the wall by Eirin's arrow, stopping it midway. Both women shot their gaze over to Eirin, who was still partially hidden behind the door. She took a step into the room, and fell to her knees in a desperate bow.

"Forgive me, my ladies. I heard noises, and thought there was an intruder." Nobody said a word. Eirin didn't dare look up. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"Yagokoro." The queen said very slowly. Eirin begrudgingly lifted her head very slightly to glance up. "Please retrieve your arrow." Eirin got to her feet slowly, and walked across the room to where the queen was. She took her arrow in her hand, and yanked it out of the wall. There was a very noticeable hole in the queen's sleeve where it had been. Eirin was determined to not make eye contact at all costs. She could feel the woman's gaze burning a hole clean through her. Though Eirin was at least a foot taller than her, she felt as if the woman was looming down on her. There was a pregnant moment of hesitation, then the queen cleared her throat. "As expected from such a fine archer." she turned toward Kaguya, but continued talking to Eirin, "I don't want her eating anything tomorrow-"

"Mother!" The panic in Kaguya's voice felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured down Eirin's back. She glanced up to look at the girl, she'd gone nearly grey.

"I think she's getting kind of fat." The queen turned around on her heels, and glided out the door. Eirin and Kaguya stood in silence listening to the woman's footsteps fade down the hall.


	22. Lie

Eirin collapsed half on the futon, half on Kaguya. She let out a heavy sigh, and chuckled. She buried her face in Kaguya's neck, feeling beads of sweat meet her cheek. Kaguya made a noise of apparent approval, and rested her head on Eirin's. They lied there for a long moment feeling the heat of each other's bodies.


	23. Height Gap

Eirin was nearly six feet. Kaguya just barely broke five. Holding hands was- somewhat awkward to say the least. Kissing was even more so. But, nevertheless, over time they learned to move in harmony with each other, and managed to make those movements nearly graceful.

Eirin would stoop over low, and bring Kaguya's face up. Her hands moved instinctively around her round soft cheeks. She'd crane her neck down, her long braid would slip to the side slightly, and she'd lean into the kiss.

Kaguya would get up on her toes, and grasp just below the collar of Eirin's shirt. Her grasp would pull Eirin down and herself up. She'd straighten out her back, stretch her neck out, and she'd lean into the kiss.

The closer they got to each other, the more it seemed gravity affected them.

Kaguya's gravity seemed to turn off. It was as if every centimeter closer towards Eirin she got, she would get lighter and lighter. Her neck seemed longer around Eirin; she would lift and tilt her head in ways that didn't seem comfortable. With every step nearer, her neck would crane and tilt more. Her legs would become straighter. As she entered Eirin's orbit, Earth's gravity was nonexistent. She would get on her toes without thinking. They only thing vaguely attempting to keep her down to Earth, and they were doing a mediocre job at that. She'd flow around as if a ballerina. No movement was forced or thought out.

Eirin's gravity seemed to intensify. Every step closer towards here, she would stoop slightly. Her broad shoulders would hang lowly; her back would curl into almost a hunch. She would rock forward and stop slightly horizontal to the ground. Her knees would bend, and she'd end up in almost a crouch. When she entered Kaguya's orbit it was as if all hopes of standing were given up. She'd place her hands on Kaguya's shoulders as if she weren't able to stand up without assistance. No movement was forced or thought out.


	24. Sadist

"Ohh…"

"Oh~?"

"Shut up-"

"Mhmmhm.."

"…"

"…"

"Eirinnn…"

"Yes~?"

"You're such a sadist! Stop toying with me!"

"Hmm.."

"Nnmm..."

"Nnmm?"

"S-stop that!"

"Ok!"

"Not that! S-top making that face, creep!"

"Ouch, so mean, Kaguya."

"You'reee-"

"I'mmm?"

"A sadist!"

"Does that make you a masochist? You seem to be enjoying this."

"Eirin, I-" The room flooded with light. Both women flinched. Eirin lifted herself up to a sitting position, and pulled the blanket up over her chest. Kaguya jumped and sat up behind Eirin using her as a shield. Tewi stood in the doorway, face unreadable.

"Keep it down! Holy mother of- **What the hell are you wearing**?" Tewi's eyes quivered from the strip of leather peeking out from where the blanket met Eirin's chest to the item next to the futon. Her mouth hung open, her large buck teeth visible up to the gums. She changed colors from scarlet to white. Eirin followed her gaze, her lips curled in a dark smirk.

"Next time, please knock."


	25. Four

"HEY!" Tewi came crashing through the door; it fell in half off its track. Tewi stumbled in, and put her hands on her knees as she gasped for breath. Eirin and Kaguya froze from where they were sitting at the table.

"What the devil is going on?" Eirin got to her feet.

"In- in- the forest-" Tewi panted. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. "The- r-rabbits are saying something crash landed in the thicket." Eirin and Kaguya glanced at each other. They mirrored the exact terrified expression. Kaguya noticeably paled. She bit her lip. Eirin forced herself to look away. She shot her gaze instead on the floor.

"I'm getting my bow. Kaguya, stay inside."

"WHAT?" Kaguya shot to her feet. "HELL NO! WHY SHOULD YOU GO AND LEA-"

"I SAID STAY INSIDE!" Eirin's voice came out louder than she intended. The shutters on the windows rattled. Kaguya narrowed her eyes. "Listen, I know how they move better than anyone. I'll know how to handle it if it really is them." Kaguya opened her mouth to reply, but Eirin had already spun around on her heels. Eirin disappeared in a door down the hall. Kaguya stared after her; her mouth drawn in a thin tense line. Eirin reemerged moments later with her bow and quiver. She swung both over her shoulder, and went up to Kaguya. "Just stay here," She bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't be long." She made to walk past her, but froze. She hesitated for a moment, shook her head, then walked past Tewi, and out the broken door.

Both Tewi and Kaguya stared after her until she was hidden by the bamboo.

"I'm going out after her."

"Are you stupid?! Didn't you hear her? And what if something goes wrong, and she comes back here and you're gone?" Tewi stamped one of her large feet. Kaguya clicked her tongue.

"Then you stay here, and tell her where I am!"

"Kaguya!" Kaguya waved off Tewi's objection, and too made her way out the door, and into the forest.

* * *

She wasn't going to let herself admit that this was a bad idea. Not yet anyway. Not completely. Kaguya moved along through the tall green stalks. They were getting thicker, no doubt she was going in the right direction. But still, she'd never been this deep into the forest. It was difficult getting in, and supposedly even more difficult getting out. Kaguya groaned. She wasn't sure she remembered the correct way back, and the sun had a half hour ago. Maybe this wasn't the very best idea she'd ever had, but it sure as hell wasn't her worst. Kaguya pushed aside two stalks, and forced her between them. Halfway through, her skirt snagged. She'd taken up wearing more modern clothing lately, instead of the heavy silk she was used to, she was in a thin purple cotton dress.

"Shit, mother of-" She gave it a sharp tug, but it didn't budge. "Please not today.." It was hard to tell exactly where it had caught with the darkness. She pulled it again, it still didn't move.

Somewhere near her a twig snapped. The hairs on Kaguya's neck stood up. She froze. Something nearby moved, or was that her imagination? She yanked on her dress again; there was a loud tear as it ripped. She stumbled forward slightly as it came free. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a group of stalks move as if someone were bending them. She whipped her head in their direction, but nothing was there.

"Eirin, if that's you I'm going to wring your neck!" She hissed under her breath. A bush near her rattled. There was the distinct sound of footsteps. She gulped. "E-irin?" She took a step back, and bumped into something soft.

Two shrill shrieks flooded the air, and bounced off the surrounding bamboo. Kaguya spun around, and saw a thin girl with lavender hair and a pair of wrinkled rabbit ears on her head. Her large luminescent red eyes were pouring with tears, and her face was blotchy and puffy.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" The girl fell to the ground, and curled herself up in a ball. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She let out a choked sob, and rocked slightly. Kaguya realized her mouth was still hanging open, and closed it. She stared down at the girl.

"You're a Lunarian?" The girl seemed to flinch at the word. She peered up at Kaguya.

"Yes, please don't hurt me!"

"And they sent you on a reconnaissance mission right? They're looking for the exiles right?!" Kaguya's shrill voice boomed. The girl's eyes widened.

"No! Please! I don't know what you're talking about! I'm a deserter! I was a war prisoner, and got away! Please! Don't turn me in! They'll kill me for going AWOL! Please! I'm begging you!" Tears were flowing more heavily out of the girl's eyes. Something about the franticness in her voice made Kaguya's insides twist.

"A deserter?"

"Yes! Please, I know I'm scum for leaving, but they were doing things to me! Please, I couldn't take it!" The girl's voice quivered uncontrollably. Her face twisted in several ugly expressions as she sobbed. Kaguya begrudgingly crouched down next to the girl. She, very slowly, reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. The girl yelped and flinched back. "Please don't touch me! I don't want to be touched!"

"Sorry." Kaguya shuffled on the spot. The girl went right back to crying. She brought her hands up to her face, and wailed. "How the hell did you get here?"

"Parachute.." Her trembling voice called out.

"Oh.." Kaguya stared at the ground. "What's your name?"

"Udongein…" The girl hesitated. "What's yours?"

"Kaguya." Udongein tumbled back. She stared at Kaguya mouth agape.

"PRINCESS KAGUYA HOURAISAN?!"

"Well, I'm not Houraisan anymore, but yes." Kaguya let out a chuckle. Udongien flung herself in a desperate bow.

"PLEASE MY LADY FORGIVE ME I DIDN'T-"

"Shut up! Didn't you hear me? I gave up all that royal shit centuries ago! I'm not a Houraisan!" Udongein peeked up.

"Then what are you?"

"Kaguya Yagokoro!" Kaguya blushed slightly. Udongein's mouth fell open.

"Wasn't Yagokoro the one who-"

"Yes." Kaguya snapped. Udongein wiped away some tears.

"Oh…" There was a pregnant moment of silence.

"So I take it you're not on great terms with the royal family, right?" Udongein responded with a blubbering wail. "Hey, come on! Calm down! Why don't you come back with me? I'll get you some food." Udongein looked up shocked.

"You're serious?"

"Of course! How does that saying go? _An enemy of my enemy is my friend_?" Kaguya gave a forced smile Udongein whimpered.

"You're a saint!"

"No I'm not!" Kaguya got to her feet, and extended a hand to help Udongein up. Udongein flinched at it, and stood up on her own. Kaguya's insides churned guiltily, and she withdrew it. "You know, you don't look very much like and Udongein."

"Then what do I look like?"

"A Reisen."


	26. Ring

Eirin stared in disbelief down at her hand.

"You're joking.." She muttered to herself. She ran a finger over the strip of pale skin wrapped around her ring finger. She let out a heavy sigh and opened her palm. In her right hand was a silver band that had been horribly worn down, scratched, and beaten. Her wedding ring. She'd had it on so frequently it was completely worn through in one part; thus rendering it unwearable. She felt a small lump form in her throat. "Kaguyaaa…" Eirin called out. She stood up from her desk, and made her way out of her office and down the hall to where Kaguya was. She slid open the door to find her sprawled out on a pile of pillows and holding her pink 3DS inches from her face. "Kaguya.." Eirin called again. She looked up from whatever game she was playing, and screwed up her eyes attempting to make them able to focus on her.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to go blind like that."

"Psh. Ok, sure." Kaguya waved it off.

"You know what I mean…" Eirin sighed, and slipped in the room. She closed the door behind her, and stood leaning against it and hanging her head.

"What's wrong?" Kaguya sat up. Her voice immediately flooded with concern.

"Kaguya," Eirin furrowed her brow, "What condition is your wedding ring in?" Kaguya looked slightly surprised by the question.

"Well, I mean, it's not as polished as it used to be.." She admitted.

"386." Eirin chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, 1626. I remember because it was late June, and around the 26th. It rained all fucking week except for that day." Kaguya got to her feet. "What's all this about, anyway?" Eirin finally met her gaze. She held out her closed hand to Kaguya. Kaguya raised an eyebrow, and went over. Eirin handed the ring to her. Kaguya looked down at it silently.

"It happened just now… Kaguya, I'm so sor-" Kaguya's laugh cut her off.

"Wow, Eirin!" She scoffed, "You really loved this thing to death, didn't you?" Kaguya got up on her toes, pulled Eirin down, and smashed their lips together. She let go a second later grinning ear to ear.

"You're not mad?"

"I mean it had to wear through some time." Kaguya reached down, and pulled off her own ring. She closed her palm around them, feeling them against her skin. She pushed herself into Eirin's arms, and buried her face in her shirt. "Mhmhmhmm."

"What was that?"

"I said I love you."

"I love you too."


	27. Halloween

Eirin was wearing a long flowing lavender toga with a plum slash around her waist. Her hair had been curled slightly, dyed a temporary brown, and pulled in a large ponytail.

"This is a bad idea." Eirin ran her hand through Kaguya's long black hair.

"It's a fantastic idea." Kaguya smirked. Eirin sighed. She slipped a red and white bow into Kaguya's hair as loosely as possible. Kaguya made a face, but continued on. "It'll be hilarious."

"You're going to get in a fight, and get us kicked out."

"Am not!"

"Kaguya, couldn't you just be Tracy Turnblad like you said you'd be? Please…"

"No!" Kaguya popped her collar. She was dressed head to toe in red and white. Her shirt was a plain cotton one, her shoes were clunky mountain boots, her pants were scarlet overalls with elaborate white patches all over them. She smirked at Eirin. "Do you think I should bring a pack of cigarettes to top it all off?"

"She's going to be pissed."

"I know. That's the point!" Kaguya stood, and wrapped her arms around Eirin's waist.

"Kaguya, please…" She groaned.

"Nope! Too late! I've made up my mind!"


	28. The Princess- Part 4 & 5

Eirin trotted down the long winding hall leading to Kaguya's room. The morning sun glared vibrantly yellow through the windows, and casted streams of light onto the floor. The marble echoed with each step she took. She patted her side and nodded to herself. From far down the hall behind her, a door opened. Eirin's pace quickened. She reached Kaguya's room, and nearly flung herself inside.

Kaguya looked up where from she was kneeling on the floor. Her eyes paused on Eirin for a moment, then looked down. Her long hair had evidentially just been done up again. It was twisted up in a thick elaborate bun, and glistened with drying wax. Sitting behind Kaguya was her hairdresser, a thin older woman with blood red lips. The woman gave a nod of acknowledgement to Eirin, then went back to work with Kaguya's hair. She gave a sharp pull to fix a strand of hair that was falling out of place. Kaguya screwed up her pretty face in pain. When she relaxed it tears were forming in her eyes. The older woman nodded to herself, and got up groaning.

"My damn knees." She limped straight past Eirin, and left without another word. Eirin stood glued to the spot looking down on Kaguya, who was blinking tears out of her eyes. She suddenly inhaled sharply, and stood up. Kaguya glanced up at Eirin, and furrowed her brow.

"Where the hell have you been all morning, Yagokoro?" Kaguya's cold voice called.

"Down eating with the other servants," Kaguya's face visibly darkened, "Oh, that reminds me." Eirin reached under her shirt, and pulled out a bundle that had been concealed there. Kaguya's lips parted slightly.

"The hell is-"

Eirin unwrapped it, as she held it out to her. A neatly packaged peach tart was forced into Kaguya's hands. She looked down at it wide eyed.

"You fucking idiot, didn't you hear my mother last night?"

"Yes, but I'm in charge of your wellbeing." Eirin's hesitated. Her face darkened. "I've noticed that you're showing signs of malnourishment." Kaguya's mouth fell open. She began fluttering her eyelashes in attempt to bat away tears, but they wouldn't stop. Two heavy streams came pouring out of her eyes. She bit her lip in attempt to hold in a whimper.

"W-hat did you say your name was?"

"Yagokoro."

"I mean your first."

"Eirin."

"S'pretty…" Kaguya sniffled, and looked away.

* * *

The room was enormous. Every square inch of it glowed with the warm light of a giant chandelier hanging two stories above. Balconies overlooking the ballroom floor up by it were bathed in its heat. They were sticky and humid, but at least that made them deserted unlike the floor below. The crowed below was ridiculous, hundreds of people were packed into the room. Above the chatter of voices, every few seconds, there'd be a distinct _pop_ of a bottle of Champaign opening. Kaguya and Eirin stood alone overlooking the crowd.

Kaguya was dressed in a breathtaking crimson dress that flowed over her body like water. Her hair had been done up more elaborately than Eirin had ever seen. Two large loops of hair sprung out and formed into a single large bun. It was decorated in trinkets she was sure were worth more than she'd make in a decade. Eirin, on the other hand, was dressed in a simple white gown. The trademark pearls of the royal family's servants hung around her neck in a thin chain. The clashing white mixed very ill with her silver hair.

"Jeez, how long do you think they can keep this thing going?" Kaguya leaned out over the balcony, and sighed. Eirin caught a glimpse the bare skin of her back as her dress shifted. She blushed furiously.

"I don't know." She too leaned over the balcony. "Are you sure you don't want to go down there? You look even more beautiful than usual tonight." Kaguya waved it off.

"No, please. I don't want to. I want to stay here with you." Kaguya glanced sideways at Eirin. Eirin couldn't tell if it was the glare of the chandelier, but she could've sworn she was blushing too. Eirin smiled at her.

"If you're sure." They both sighed. Kaguya went back to looking down at the crowd. A comfortable silence began to fall between them until Kaguya broke it. "My scalp hurts."

"That woman was really pulling on it tonight. I felt bad for you." Eirin resisted the urge to pat her shoulder.

"You know," Kaguya said very slowly, "If I had my way- I'd never wear a single thing in my hair. Not one." She sighed, then turned towards Eirin. Eirin stared back at her, not entirely sure how to respond. Kaguya sighed, and stood up straight. "Can we go for a walk, please? This heat is killing me."

The silence that met them in the halls made their ears ring. The crowd was still audible in the distance as a muffled murmur. The hallways were tinted in shadows that spilled out onto the floor. Apparently the royal family decided that they would only light the necessary parts of the castle, and leave everything else unattended to. Eirin and Kaguya made their way across the corridors talking about nothing in particular. They paid little attention of where they were going. Before long, the crowd was so far behind it couldn't be heard. Eirin had the creeping suspicion that they were getting themselves lost.

"Where are we?" She slowed her steps.

"Hm? Oh.." Kaguya completely stopped. She looked around.

They were in a particularly long hallway. One of its walls was completely covered in windows that gave a view of the grounds. The stars overhead shone as pinpricks of light, and nearly dead center in the sky was the blue marble that was Earth. The other side of the hall had only one small door. At both ends of the hall were sharp turns that were impossible to see down unless the viewer was completely to them.

"I'm not su-" Just then, there was a clamor of footsteps. Kaguya and Eirin both flinched. "Eirin-" Kaguya hissed, and swung around and looked at her. Eirin stared back at her. The footsteps were getting closer.

"They're probably looking for you, you kno-" Kaguya grabbed Eirin by the arm, and flung the two of them inside the single door on the wall. They were met very quickly by a wall. It was a closet. Eirin tumbled into the wall; Kaguya tumbled onto Eirin. They both sank to the floor in pain. The footsteps outside had evidently turned down the hallway they were just in. They raced straight past the door, and down the other end. Kaguya and Eirin listened.

"Do you think they're gone?"

"Maybe.." Eirin sighed. She forced her eyes to focus in the dark. She suddenly became very aware of how close she and Kaguya were. She was slumping with her back against the wall. Kaguya kneeling nearly on top of her. Kaguya's hands were pressed against Eirin's shoulders for support. Eirin felt their heat radiate through her clothes. "Kaguya-" Kaguya's head turned towards her.

Their eyes met. For one moment, everything stood still. The universe suddenly consisted of only that closet. Everything outside of it had dematerialized. There were no more seconds, minutes, or hours. It was just then and there. Both women simultaneously swallowed. Kaguya, very slowly, began leaning in. Eirin could smell the faint waxiness of her lipstick. The distance between them closed; their lips met.


	29. Impossible

"Absolutely **not**!" Kaguya stomped her foot. "What's gotten into your head?!" Eirin finished buttoning up her coat, and grinned.

"I want to see if I can."

"THAT'S THE THING, THOUGH! YOU CAN'T!"

"Jeez, have a little bit more confidence in me, love." Eirin swung a bag over her shoulder, and began making her way towards the front door. Kaguya trotted along behind her.

"Just curious, but have you even heard of what they've been calling them? IMPOSSIBLE!"

"No, people are just too stupid to figure them out." Eirin made a reach for the door, but Kaguya batted her hand away.

"Eirin, please! I already agreed!"

"But, just think of the scandal!" Eirin flipped her hair dramatically. "All those hearts you've broken, and now you're going to marry without even requesting them to be done!" Eirin made a very forced alarmed face, then laughed.

"Eirin, I'm begging you not to!" Kaguya clung onto Eirin's arm. Eirin chuckled, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Relax, I'm still going to marry you if for some reason I can't do them." Eirin shook her off. Kaguya grumbled. "Now, I'm leaving. Expect me back in two or three weeks."

"BUT THAT'S SO LONG!"

"Relax, you'll still have Tewi to keep you company."

"Eirin!" Kaguya stomped her foot again.

"Bye, love." Eirin gave her a quick peck, and slipped out the door.


	30. Ice Cream

_AN: Oh, wow- it's finally come to an end. I won't lie and say I'm not kind of sad. This has been really really fun. As I've said in the beginning, I just love these two to death. I just can't get enough of them. I'd like to think that maybe it helped me get a little better at writing. I'm thinking about maybe doing it again sometime in the future but with two different cuties. Anyway, I'll just end this little rant by saying that I'm really grateful for the reviews and messages I've gotten while doing this, and that it makes me super happy you're reading these little drabbles. So, thank you- thank you- thank you!_

* * *

Eirin looked at the bowl that had been shoved under her nose. Her gaze followed the arms extending it to her. Kaguya was grinning ear to ear and looking very proud of herself.

"Happy birthday!"

"It's not my birthday."

"Merry Christmas!"

"It's June."

"Mazel Tov!"

"What?"

"Just take the damn ice cream!" Eirin's attention was brought back to the bowl, or rather what was in it. Three large scoops of vanilla ice cream had been drizzled with chocolate, and topped with powdered sugar. A spoon was stuck conveniently in it. Eirin took it cautiously. She narrowed her eyes at Kaguya.

"What's all this about? You never make food." Kaguya's mouth fell open.

"Geez, I just wanted to do something nice for you!"

"Kaguya.."

"Have some faith in me!"

"Kaguya, when was the last time you even opened the fridge?"

"15 MINUTES AGO! EAT IT BEFORE I DO!" Kaguya stomped her foot.

"Ok! Ok!" Eirin reluctantly took a scoop of it with the spoon, and brought it to her mouth. She paused, hovering it millimeters from her lips, and glanced at Kaguya who was staring intently back at her.

"What are you waiting for!?" Kaguya's brow furrowed. Eirin sighed, and begrudgingly popped the spoon in her mouth.

For a moment everything tasted as it should. She could taste the vanilla mixing with the chocolate- then. Eirin gagged, she spit it out.

"FLOUR? REALLY? YOU PUT FLOUR ON IT?"

"NO!" Kaguya looked genuinely shocked. "It's powdered sugar!"

"You taste it then!" Eirin shoved the bowl back to Kaguya. Kaguya made a hurt face. She looked down at the bowl.

"I was just trying to do something nice for you." Eirin felt a pang of guilt.

"Wait, you actually-"

"Yes!" Kaguya shot her nose up in the air. "But, I guess you can't appreciate that!" Kaguya took the spoon, and shoveled a large chunk of ice cream into her own mouth. She paused for a second, then too spit it out. "Oh, shit." Her cheeks filled with blood. She looked away abashed. Eirin raised her eyebrows.

"Did you really mix the two up?" Kaguya didn't answer. Eirin broke out into laughter. Tears were streaming down her cheeks before she could make herself stop.

"Fine, go on! Laugh at me!"

"N-no!" Eirin gasped, "You're just too cute!" She wiped tears away with the back of her hand. Kaguya's eyes glanced at Eirin, but shot away in an instant.

"Jerk."

"Hey," Eirin attempted to pull her into a hug, but Kaguya shoved her away, "Hey, why are you getting so upset?"

"MHnmhmbnm…" Kaguya mumbled something under her breath.

"What?"

"Eirin."

"Hm?"

"Eirin, I-" Kaguya began shuffling on the spot.

"Kaguya?"

"EirinIwantababy!" Kaguya shouted all at once. Eirin stared at her for a moment in disbelief, then fainted.


End file.
